Do You Love Me Back?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: This fic uses the Traditional parings aka partner x partner for those few new to the wonderful world of Gundam Wing Yaoi. Welcome by the way I so do hope you enjoy your stay. Plot will be more indept in Chapter 2 promise. Enjoy. 3x4 and 1x2.


It has been a while since I have done anything Gundam Wing and this is an older fic that I typed but never got around to posting. I do not know why but this idea hit like a ton of bricks and just would not leave me alone but it did so here it is. It has been a while since I have done anything fluffy. This uses the Traditional parings aka partner x partner. I feel bad about not getting more Gundam wing stuff up but that's what happens when you do not get to see the show every weekend or day. Gundam Wing I miss you please come back?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluffiness, OOC, Short, Traditional pairings.  
  
Aishi Say  
  
_"What does a name truly tell you about one's soul?" _Me form my fic 'Heaven Protect Thy Angles.' Pretty hun?  
  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Quatre smiled as he sat down in the swivel chair. Trowa was laying on his side left arm under his head right folded beside him graceful fingers curled in the soft fur of the white cat curled up beside him. Quatre had gotten the young cat earlier that day as a gift from Rasid and she had refused to be held by any of the other pilots. He had introduced her to Trowa when he had gotten back from a quick in and out mission and she instantly liked him, which was no surprise to Quatre since Trowa did have a lion for a pet. At the moment Trowa was relaxing on Quatre's bed since Quatre had wished to talk and Trowa had looked tired to him. The green-eyed pilot had recently returned to the group after a month's absence, he had been staying with his sister, and had been working none stop since his return with Heero.  
  
Quatre smiled just glad the other youth was back with them. He was not sure if Trowa was sleeping or not but that really did not matter as long as he looked serene Quatre was happy. Duo had told him he hopped things died down again because Heero was starting to show some wear and tear as well. Quatre reached out and gently brushed some gold kissed bangs out of his partner's visible eye only to get a soft moan. "Quatre?" he called softly.  
  
Quatre rested his hand on Trowa's bare shoulder. "I'm right here is something wrong?"  
  
Trowa open his eyes. "Mmm sorry."  
  
"For what Trowa?" Quatre asked confused  
  
"I didn't mean to doze off on you."  
  
"It's alright it's been a long week." Quatre assured him squeezing his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Everything's alright with you Quatre." Trowa said smiling as he stroked the cat slowly.  
  
Quatre blinked unsure what he had meant by that. "I'm glad she likes you." He said deciding to just let it go.  
  
"She's beautiful Quatre. Have you named her yet?" Trowa asked propping his head up on his left fist.  
  
"No, not yet. I never was very good at naming things. Maybe I should ask Duo? He loves naming things."  
  
"Couldn't hurt after all she doesn't mind being nanashi."  
  
"Nanashi? You've used that word before but I never asked you what it meant. Did Heero teach it to you?"  
  
Trowa looked up from the purring cat. "No Quatre I learned it from my captain."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." Quatre apologized feeling bad.  
  
"For what? He died a long time ago don't concern yourself."  
  
"Don't you miss him? He did raise you after all."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I miss my father. We had a fight before he died. He never approved of me being a pilot. I could never make him understand that there are things worth dieing for other then peace and sometimes you have to fight for what you feel is right." Quatre toke a deep breath calming him self. He felt Trowa's eyes on him and he felt comforted. "Would your captain disapprove of you?"  
  
Trowa was quite for a moment. "I think he'd be proud actually. Of course he may just be glad I finally have a name."  
  
"He never named you?!" Quatre shocked.  
  
"No. He just didn't feel right doing it I guess like you and nanashi here."  
  
"If you didn't have a name then what did they call you."  
  
"Nanashi actually. It means no name which is what I was."  
  
"You never minded? No of course not." Quatre said answering himself.  
  
"I read some where once 'what does a name truly tell you about one's soul?' A name is only words after all."  
  
"Maybe, but it's also a part of you. I am a Winner and I believe in what that name stands for. You may use the name Barton but you are nothing like them."  
  
"Yes I remember. Are you alright Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We've talked about our pasts before but I never asked what they called you. I never really thought about it until now. I wonder what your real name was? Have you ever asked Catherine?"  
  
"No, it doesn't really matter does it? What is it with you and names anyway?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I'm just being silly aren't I?"  
  
"No. I was once told I was lucky I didn't have a name that could be taken from me."  
  
"Maybe you were but you have one now."  
  
"A _stolen_ name Quatre."  
  
"It doesn't matter how you got it it's yours now. Besides the guy is dead so he doesn't need his name anymore." Trowa blinked at him. "What?"  
  
"That sounded like Duo."  
  
"It did didn't it? He'd be so proud" Trowa shook his head in amusement but said nothing. "Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind if I name her Nanashi? It sounds pretty and she really likes you."  
  
"If you want to. You didn't have to ask."  
  
"No...but I wanted to." Trowa nodded as he folded his left arm under his head again. "Do you think Rasid will like it?"  
  
"I have no idea Cat."  
  
Quatre blinked in surprise. "And when did you start using Duo's nick names?"  
  
Trowa blinked at him confused as if he had even realized he had said it. "If you want I won't call you that again?"  
  
"No Trowa I wasn't...I was just surprised. I'd love it if you'd call me that more often."  
  
"Sure...why?"  
  
"Well you use a nickname when you're comfortale with another person."  
  
"Duo must be very comfortable then."  
  
Quatre smiled at the teasing tone. "Well Duo is very causal."  
  
"He just loves to drive Wufei insane."  
  
"Well that to. I'll be right back can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Quatre nodded as he left the room.  
  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
"Oh! Hello Duo."  
  
"Yo Cat so how is Tro?"  
  
"He's resting. Heero?"  
  
"I finally got him to go to bed. Oh yeah Noin wants you to call her tomorrow."  
  
"You look exhausted Duo you should go to bed to."  
  
"Yeah well I have too much on my mind."  
  
"Oh like what?"  
  
"What's your secret?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What I meant was how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what Duo? I'm afraid I do not understand what you're asking of me." Quatre admitted sitting down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Sorry brains a little fuzzy. Ok let's try this again shall we?" Quatre nodded. "How do you get Trowa to be so damn nice to you?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Get Trowa?! I don't...oh you mean why he's nice to me but Heero's not so nice to you?"  
  
"Yep. Now we're _communicating. _So...?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "To be quite honest Duo I have no idea."  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"When we first met he was closed off and hardly spoke. I didn't even catch his name until he was leaving. The second time we met up it was the same that was also the time we meet all of you."  
  
"That's pretty much how it went for Heero and me to. Our second meeting was group meeting to. Creepy hun?"  
  
"A little. After we all meet up when Heero returned to us he was a little more open but not by much. It was after the...the Zero incident that he actually started treating me like a partner. More like how he treated Heero. Between then and now he's slowly opened up to me. With someone like Heero or Trowa you must be gentle, give them space and time, and never ever push them too hard."  
  
"Makes sense. Heero has slowly become nicer to me to but not like you and Trowa. You two just fit."  
  
"Give him time Duo. Heero will let you in."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm an empath remember and I happen to be bounded to your partner as well as my own. Heero dosen't mean to be so cold sometimes he just hasn't learned how to express certain feelings yet."  
  
"Thanks Cat. Didn't you come down for something?"  
  
"Hum? Oh no I sensed you were troubled. Glad I could help. Remember Duo my door is always open."  
  
"I will. Night kitty."  
  
"Goodnight Duo. And do go to sleep sometime soon ok? Otherwise you'll miss some of your Saturday morning Anime."  
  
"Yes mom." Quatre laughed as he walked off. "He's right can't miss my Anime."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's fluffy at parts but if you like that stuff then you'll be happy if not...gomen. I will try to get some new Gundam Wing fics up soon, as in before September, Traditional parings and non for you people who think outside the box or whatever. Ok my brain is shoot so go.  
  
Goodbye. Please come again?  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
... 


End file.
